for you, darling
by rocket-queen98
Summary: "We could be outlaws, darling. Partners in crime. We could rule the world, you and I...if your uncle Elijah says that it's all right, of course." It's no secret how much Hope Mikaelson adores her uncle Kol. It's been that way since the day Hope was born, and nobody can say any different.


**A/N** **I've been asked countless times to do a fic on Kol and Hope, which is why i've been writing this for more than three months on and off. I can't tell you how many times i've re-written it and started over. But, here it is, and i'm still not sure if I like it or not. I'm still pretty angry that Kol didn't get to meet his niece, but I still haven't given up hope yet.**

 **Anyway, if you did like it, please _review_. It would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

 **for you, darling**

 **.**

 _She makes me smile, she thinks the way I think_

 _That girl makes me wanna be better_

 _She's fearless, she's free, she is a real live wire_

 _And that girl, she's got me feeling so much better_

 _Oh you trade all the money in the world_

 _Just to see this girl's smile_

 _All the while, she'll make you feel so much better_

 **.**

 **One Month Old**

" **Hope?"**

" **Hope, open your eyes, sweet."**

" **Hope?"**

" **Hope?"**

" **Hop-there you are, darling."**

Breath taking ocean blue eyes fluttered open and they instantly began searching around the room. As they did, the child squirmed, hands flailing around, as if to signal that she was awake. A soft, chuckle was her response and Hope turned her eyes in the direction of it's source. A hand held her own gently and carefully when Hope met dark, brown eyes. She turned onto her side, as if to get closer to the owner of the chuckle. Hope, fighting against being only a month old, attempted to shuffle closer, all while gripping the larger hand that was trapped between her smaller ones. She managed to move a few inches, now closer to the bars of her crib, and she was now looking at the brown eyes closer.

"You are just as lazy as your aunt. No matter, i'll let this one go because you don't know any better."

The person sitting on the rocking chair that had been moved next to her crib smirked widely. He didn't object when the baby brought his fingers to her mouth, her small legs kicking at his arm as she squirmed. Instead, he just stood up and leaned over the crib. Hope instantly let go of his hand and, now that he was close enough, she reached up and began moving her hands over his face, as if committing him to memory. Kol laughed once more, his fingers now tickling her cheek. Hope squirmed once more, tapping Kol's own cheek as if payback for tickling her.

"Your uncle Kol has been waiting a while for you to wake, sweet. I don't do that for just anyone, you know. It's bad enough you scream all night but now you are taking full advantage of your naps. You've been sleeping for a full four hours."

As if understanding his words and wanting to brag about it, Hope released a squeal, blue eyes sparkling as she stared up at her uncle. Kol tilted his head, observing the one month old closely. He then leaned down and kissed her forehead before he began to rid her of the blankets she had managed to tangle herself in. He then reached down and picked her up, grabbing one of her smaller blankets just in case she got chilly later on. She didn't cry, didn't protest as someone other than her parents picked her up. It may have been the fact that she was somewhat familiar with Kol. He had become attached to the new Mikaelson since the day she had become welcomed into the world to the point that Rebekah had to pull him out of Hope's room whenever she fell asleep. It wasn't because she wanted Hope to sleep, it was because she felt as if her brother was taking up all of Hope's time, leaving none for Rebekah.

Kol found it childish. His sister was just jealous because the newborn loved him more.

"Come, darling. It's time to finally show you off to New Orleans. We'll stop and say hello to your father on the way, will we? Yes we will. He and uncle Elijah are visiting your brother."

"You are lucky. You brother and I do not get along. But for you, darling, I will make this one exception." Kol said to her, smiling when she cooed in response.

After changing her clothes, the youngest Mikaelson brother led his niece out of the room, a smirk of pride on his face. Hope giggled against his neck as he hummed soothingly, smoothing out her dress that her aunt had bought her a few days before. They past the werewolves that were on duty to guard Hope's room, even though there was no threat but the Mikaelson's took the extra length. Kol nodded at them on his way and they returned it. The werewolves and the vampire that were in the Mikaelson household more than the others hated Kol. He was rude, insulting and acted like a child most of the time. But they'd never voice that. He was also the deadliest and wildest of the Mikaelson's, more than Klaus at times.

Kol led Hope down the hallway but before they went down the stairs, he turned around, holding Hope's wrist gently and he waved at them with her hand. Hope squirmed in his arms, looking at the wolves as she rested her head on Kol's shoulder.

"Say bye bye to the doggies, Hope." Kol smirked, ignoring the glare they sent his way as he turned back around."Don't worry, love, you are a special wolf. A much prettier one, too."

"...the two best looking Mikaelson's, that's what we are, darling It's too bad your aunt isn't one, otherwise we'd invite her, would we?" Kol mumbled, holding her carefully as he stepped down the stairs that led to the compound, a smirk on his face as he heard Rebekah curse him.

" _Shut up, Kol. I can hear you!"_

The only sound that was left behind when Hope and Kol left the Mikaelson household was the child's squealing, along with Kol's chuckling.

* * *

 **Three Years Old**

" **One...two...three...four... _five!_ "**

Kol dropped his hands from his eyes when he stopped counting, listening out for his niece's heartbeat as he stood up slowly. His brown eyes scanned the room as he turned in a small circle, taking notice of everything that was large enough for a two year old to hide in, underneath or behind. Kol slowly began to make his way through the room, checking off places that his niece could hide. They had made a deal that she couldn't leave the room for the game, that they would only play in the front room. Another reason was because Kol knew that she would run straight to her father, who was more competitive than Kol himself, and he knew full well that his hybrid brother would help his daughter win and there was no way Kol was letting that happen.

"Ready or not, here I come!"

Kol chuckled, moving quietly."Where are you hiding, darling?"

As soon as those words were said, a giggle came from behind the curtain and a second later, a smiling Hope was standing at his side.

"Here I am!"

Kol's smile dropped and he looked at his niece in confusion. Hope tugged at his sleeve, and Kol bent down, picking the child up. He led her back to the couch, settling her on his knee.

"Love, the game is hide and seek. You hide until I find you. Why did you come out?"

Hope just continued to smile, as if Kol's question was ridiculous."Because daddy always says that if someone in the family asks where I am, I have to go to them. It's a rule. Like no ice cream before bed because it makes me wanna jump."

Kol shook his head, his temple resting against Hope's as his niece giggled at the look on his face. Ever since Hope's first word and since she could understand at least some of what her family said, the Mikaelson's had constantly gone over a few rules with the child just in case something happened. The first one, and most important was always have a family member with her and the second was always come when she heard someone in her family call her name. Nobody else. Hope had kept to that, and Kol, though she was wrong with the came, couldn't help but feel proud.

He nodded, kissing Hope's temple before he spoke."Very good, love. But this is just a game, and i'm sure that we can bend the rules just this once, all right?"

"All right!" Hope repeated, punching her fist in the air.

"Good. Now, let's try again. You hide until I count to five, and don't come out unless I find you or unless I say..."Kol thought for a word that he could use to lure Hope out just in case it was important."What could I say?"

"Ice cream?"

He laughed with a nod. Hope loved ice cream and whenever the word was mentioned, she always came running."All right, ice cream. Unless your favorite uncle says ice cream during hide and seek, you stay hidden. For me, darling."

Hope nodded, tapping his cheek."For you, darling." She repeated back to him.

"For me, darling." He whispered as she stroked his cheek.

Kol smirked at her before telling the hybrid witch to go and hide just like before. He let her down and closed his eyes a second later, smiling when he heard Hope's exited giggling follow her to her hiding spot. He kept silent and bit his lip to stop himself from saying something when he heard the sound of her moving things away from the window behind him near the table. There was the sound of attempts to contain her laughs as Kol counted down from five. Like he promised Hope earlier that day, he cupped his left hand over his eyes, and counted loudly.

"One, two, three..."

As he counted, Kol failed to notice a picture being snapped of him and his niece, who was peaking out from the curtain she was hiding behind to see if her uncle was coming for her. As Kol reached five, his smirking blonde sister stepped out of the room just in time for Kol to play his part in the game.

* * *

 **Four Years Old**

" **That's it. Focus, darling. Focus."**

Kol, who was sitting across from his niece, watched intently as Hope muttered underneath her breath, her eyes shut as she tried to do what he told her. In front of him lay an old spellbook he had found in one of his private places he had kept all of his important things in hundreds of years before. He knew how nosy his siblings could be and just in case he was daggered again, Kol had private spaces throughout the Mikaelson home. He had truly been shocked to find that they were still there where he had left them and untouched. Beside his spellbook that he had kept with him over the years since he first started travelling with powerful witches were dead flowers that he had told Davina to collect earlier that day. He had been starting his niece on simple spells to help control he power. Hope was very powerful and at times ended up using her power without realizing it and had been doing that from a very young age, something he hadn't seen before.

It was fascinating.

He was just helping her control it and also teaching her rare spells he had picked up over the years. Kol wasn't a witch anymore, true, but there was nobody more qualified to help his niece than him. He had taught the best of the best, and was the one his family went to whenever they were up against the witches. So far Hope had been doing well. She listened to him as he told her the spells and understood that she had to take it slowly. Hope had done powerful spells without realizing it while growing up whether it had been stopping Camille's car at less than a year old or causing the Mikaelson home to shake when having a bad dream a few years before. The simple teachings weren't because she was a new witch and needed to learn, it was to control herself, to understand that she could relax herself by doing simple spells to calm.

Hope was a Mikaelson, and like her family before her, she had a temper. It hadn't happened yet, but her uncle worried that if she got angry, she would use her magic in anger without realizing it.

But that hadn't happened so far and he was pleased.

He eyed his niece carefully as she continued to chant underneath her breath, softly clutching a dead rose in her hands. _"_ Belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant… _._ belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant...belle la vie a cette fleur, maintentant."

Hope gasped when she felt movement in her hands. Kol sat up straight, eyes pinned on the flower."Look, sweet, open your eyes. It's working."

Obeying the elder Mikaelson, she opened her eyes and the two watched as the rose slowly came back to life. The petals returned to their beautiful colour other, straightening when the rest of the flower came back to life. A wide smile crawled onto Hope's face and she bounced on her heels in excitement, laughter spilling from her lips as she looked over at her uncle. His dark eyes lit up when Hope continue to giggle, handing the flower to her uncle to inspect her work.

"I did it! Did you see, uncle Kol? I did it!"

Kol nodded in praise, smirking proudly to himself and to hie niece."Good girl. You're going to be the best witch that has ever crossed this earth, i'll make sure of it."

"Promise?" Hope asked, looking up at him with a pleased grin.

"I promise. Nobody knows magic like your uncle Kol, love. With me by your side, you'll get along greatly."Kol hopped off his stool and advanced upon his niece, a large smirk on his face.

"With my knowledge and your power w **e** could be outlaws, darling."Kol started, eyes wide as he made wild gestures to emphasize his words."Partners in crime. We could rule the world, you and I...if your uncle Elijah says that it's all right, of course. We do not want to cause his 'i'm not angry with you, i'm just disappointed' look."

Hope shook her head, reaching out for her uncle."No we don't. Daddy says that look was made just for you."

Rolling his eyes at this, he stepped just in front of his niece, and without warning, he reached out and tickled her sides. Hope giggled loudly as her uncle pulled her up into his embrace, kissing her cheek. She beamed up at him, laugh as her uncle teased her by ticking the spots that caused the most laughter. Kol grinned down at her before he spoke."...and that look is my favorite. Now, I don't have any gold stars to give you, love. Will you settle for ice cream?"

"Vanilla?" Hope asked, using 'the look' that always got her what she wanted, something else she had learned from her uncle.

"All right. But just because you did well. I'll make this one exception. Just for you, darling."

Hope giggled once again, cupping Kol's face in her small hands."For you, darling." She repeated back to him, mimicking his voice.

"All for you, darling." Kol said to her, emphasizing the 'darling' for effect.

"...and i'm sure that if you _really_ want to live on the edge, you can have chocolate sprinkles with it." Kol whispered to her as if it were a secret and as he did, he picked up one of the roses she had brought back to life.

"YAY!"

After making sure to spin her around for a few moments, something she loved, he moved to help her down from her stool. Now settled onto her feet, Hope smiled up at him and quickly shrugged on her jacket. As she did, Kol kneeled down in front of her, snapping the flower in half before he tucked it behind her ear, brushing her long hair down beside it. She laughed when he poked her nose before he stood up straight, offering her his hand which she took eagerly.

"Come, love."

He began to lead her out of the compound to the ice cream shop just down the road where Hope was a regular at. When they were out of earshot from their family, Hope tugged on his hand, demanding Kol's attention. She stared up at him, once again using the look that always managed to bring those on the receiving end of it to their knees.

"Can I have _two_ cones? One chocolate and one vanilla?"

Kol glanced down at his blued eyed niece who was swinging their joined hands back and forth as they walked down the filled up street. He nodded with a small smile, witnessing the excited look she wearing when they stopped in front of the ice cream store.

"Just don't tell your mother. I do not fancy ending up on the wrong side of her toxic teeth for a second time."

* * *

 **Five Years Old**

" **...you cannot be serious."**

Elijah sent his youngest brother a stern look before nodding."Of course i'm serious, Kol? When have you known me _not_ to be serious?"

"I was hoping this time."Kol muttered before he spoke up."You want _me_ to go to that disgusting bayou?"

Elijah nodded at Kol's words, crossing his arms over his chest when he shook his head. It was no secret how much Kol despised the bayou and everything to do with it. The last time he had been there had been one of the worst experiences of Elijah's life. Kol had complained non stop that his shoes were getting dirty and the expression he wore when he had trudged through the woods was both exhausting and amusing. Apart from his brother and Hope, Kol hated werewolves, had always looked down on them and never wanted to be near them. Even the ones who were in Klaus' army. He despised them, mostly because Henrik was killed by one and since then, whenever he came across one, he always made sure to make them know that they were less than him. In return, they hated him. That was also no secret, the wolves hated Kol Mikaelson and the feeling was mutual.

The eldest Mikaelson sibling nodded once again."Yes. It is Hope's fifth birthday and-"

"I know that. That is why I have spent the last month making plans. We are having the party here, right?"

Elijah shook his head, looking slightly guilty due to the fact that Kol had spent a long while preparing for Hope's birthday."No, brother. We are celebrating in the bayou."

"You cannot be serious! It's horrid out there, Elijah. Not to mention it isn't sanitary. They bathe in mud and i'm sure they roll around in it, too. Hope is not going out there, she'll catch something!"

"Hope cannot get ill, Kol."Elijah sighed, running a tired hand over his face."I am not happy about this either. Neither is Rebekah, who has been complaining more than you. But she has had all of her birthdays out here in the Quarter and her pack want her to remember that she is also a wolf, too."

"Then they can make her a bloody slide show with pictures. No niece of mine is going to be running around in a swamp. The dress Bekah and I got specially made for her will get ruined." Kol seethed.

"I despise wolves, Elijah, you know that full well." Kol muttered, knowing that Elijah would hear.

Kol looked up at his brother, eyes slightly vulnerable. The image of his younger brother's torn body in Klaus' arms flashed in his mind. Out of all his family, Kol had been closest to Henrik and after he passed, he felt alone. His elder siblings had always been one, they had never allowed anyone else in their small circle and because of that, Kol had resented them. Henrik and Kol had always been a small duo of their own. They would prank their siblings, and would run around after Rebekah whenever she felt like playing with them. Elijah stared down at Kol, feeling sorry for him. Kol had his own reasons for hating wolves, and normally covered that with sarcasm. He knew that breaking the news to Kol wouldn't have been easy. But he had to put that aside for Hope, they all did.

"I know that, brother and I understand that more than you would imagine. But do not forget Hope is a wolf and she needs to remember where she came from. They are her family. We need to meet them halfway, they have put aside their differences with us and we need to return the favour."

He stood up then, his chair falling back due to the quickness of his action. His eyes darkened dangerously. There was no humour in his expression. Instead, there was hate and anger that he had buried for one thousand years. This anger was different to resentment he had also carried before Hope was born. Kol had never acted on his anger he held when Henrik died, he had buried it and now it was showing. Elijah watched as Kol's fists clenched, and he narrowed his eyes, wondering what his brother was about to do. He waited for a moment, but nothing happened. Kol was the wildest of them all, and at times, more dangerous than Klaus himself.

"Brother, you cannot act on this. I am not saying that you need to forget what happened, but all I am saying is that it is not their fault. You cannot hate their species for what a handful of them did to our brother. Hope is a wolf, too, do not forget that."

"Do not bring her into this."Kol snarled, eyes flashing red for a moment before he composed himself."You know full well that I do not think of her or Nik like that. You know how much I _adore_ that child. They are an exception. But the rest of them-"

"...are also her _**family**_ , Kol!" Elijah cut him off.

Kol shook his head, raising his hands, stepping back from Elijah."Very well. If you wish to carry on with your plans, you may. But do not wish for me to be there because I will not."

"Kol. Brother, you cannot-"

Elijah reached out for his brother, but Kol was gone.

* * *

" **Don't you look beautiful, sweetheart?"**

"Yes, daddy. Yes I do."

Emphasizing her words with a sharp nod, Hope beamed up at her father shyly as she spun around in a small circle to show off the dress that her aunt and uncle Kol had gotten specially made for her. It was her favorite color. Red. It also had a black bow around the waist and to top it off, the bow was scattered with red diamonds. Her shoes were also red with a small black bow at the side of them and her long brown hair was swept to the side in a fishtail braid. Hope smiled to herself as her mother took another picture before she handed the camera to her father, who was telling her mother to compose herself. She stuck her tongue out at the camera when her aunt told her to spin around once more, earning a proud chuckle from her father. Elijah, who was smartly dressed as always, handed her mother a tissue before he stood next to her father.

Hope beamed up at her uncle, who returned the smile."Do you like my dress, uncle 'Lijah?"

"You look lovely Hope. Just like a-"

"...princess, right, uncle 'Lijah?"Hope broke him off. Elijah nodded with a smile and she blushed, turning to her father.

"I'm a princess. Right, daddy?"

Klaus kneeled down in front of his daughter and tugged on her fishtail braid with a nod."That's right."He praised, kissing her forehead."That's what you are, love. Our little princess."

Hope giggled when her father kissed her cheek before he picked her up in his arms. He knew that if Hope had to walk through the forest and wreck her dress, his sister would unleash complete hell. Klaus spun her around, chucking when she outstretched her arms. His eyes met Elijah, who nodded. They had all been trying to distract Hope from asking about her youngest uncle, who she was no doubt going to notice was gone from her party. Kol was somewhere in the Mikaelson home, sulking. They had all attempted to talk him into coming to the birthday bash, Klaus had even threatened him a few times, but nothing good came from it. Hope was expecting her uncle to be there and Klaus knew that it was only a matter of time before she asked for him. They all understood where he was coming from about wolves, but it wasn't about him. Klaus could only hope that his daughter didn't notice that Kol wasn't there.

But he knew that would never happen, Kol was her best friend. So he decided that they'd better get moving before she felt the tension in the home, and Klaus' temptation to go and beat some sense into his brother.

"Right, love, let's get moving. Don't want to be more than fashionably late, do we?"

"Rebekah, stop crying. We are not waiting again while you fix your make up." Hayley said firmly, placing a comforting hand on her friend's shoulder who was wiping her cheeks with the tissue Elijah handed to her.

"Speak for yourself."Rebekah replied, pointing at the unshed tears in the hybrid's eyes.

Klaus released a growl at the women, silently telling them that he was finished waiting. Rebekah rolled her eyes and clapped her hands together."Now, let's go."

Hayley and Rebekah nodded, grabbing the bags that contained Hope's presents. Elijah grabbed his niece's coat just in case it got chilly while Klaus held his daughter in his arms firmly, who was amusing herself by toying with the chains around his neck. Following them was their vampire army, who had also been invited. They had been at peace with the wolves since Hope's birth. As the two women began to double check that they had everything, which only made Klaus more irritated, the sound of laughter entered the compound. Hope's face lit up when she looked towards the entrance and in walked her brother, who more sauntered than walked, like always. He handed the big wrapped present to one of the vampires, something that Hope glanced at with the eagerness to rip open and he made his way towards his sister.

"I heard it's someone's birthday today! Do you have any idea who's, kiddo?!" He sing songed, coming up to her.

"MINE!"

"It is?!" Marcel asked, smirk in place."...and how old are you today? 100? 50?"

"No, silly hummingbird. I am,"Hope paused, counting her fingers before she showed her brother."... **five!** This much! Right, momma?!"

Hayley nodded with a grin."That's right, baby girl. You're five!"

Hope, as if she won a war, stuck her tongue out at her brother who just returned the action. Now satisfied that they had everything, Rebekah and Hayley gave Klaus a nod, making him release a sigh of relief. The hybrid mother passed the bags to the vampires, who obeyed by taking them. They then followed their vampires towards the compound exit, Elijah trailing behind his family just in case something happened. But, just as Klaus and the rest thought that Hope hadn't noticed, something changed in the air. All of a sudden, the gate of the compound slammed shut, blocking their exit.

Eyes turned towards Hope, who was shaking her head wildly in her father's arms, hand held out towards the gate."We can't leave yet, momma! Uncle Kol isn't here yet. We _have_ to wait."

"Babygirl, your uncle will be there soon. He'll just be a little late."

"Nu-huh!"Hope denied, her eyes darkening for a moment."He never goes away on my birthday. Uncle Kol is always with me on my birthday and last week he promised that he would give me a special princess present to go with my dress."

The vampires tried to open the gate, but it refused to budge. The family shared a look as Hope crossed her arms over her chest, a determined look in her eyes. Hope was a well behaved child but just like her father before her, if she didn't want to do something or she thought that she was right, she was more stubborn than her father and her aunt put together. She also held more power than the rest of them and going by the look in her eyes, she knew that. Her uncle Kol never left her side on her birthday and never broke a promise to his niece so if she refused to go without him, then that was what she would stick to. Klaus and Hayley's eyes flashed amber for a second, both tempted to find Kol and take a bite out of him for this. Their daughter could become very ruthless in her tasks and if she said that she wasn't going to leave without her uncle, that was what she was going to do.

"Love, the wolves are waiting for you. They cannot start anything without the birthday girl there." Klaus softly said to his daughter.

"...yeah, kiddo, you don't want to let them down, do you?" Marcel added.

"I am not moving without uncle Kol. You never leave one of your coven behind, even if that coven is one of two."

At those last words, they all shared another look before Elijah asked the question."Who told you that?"

"Uncle Kol and I am _not_ leaving him behind. I am also not eating my cake or opening any presents if he is not there."

Those words made them all release a sigh.

Hope's expression told them that she was _very_ serious.

* * *

 **They sat for a full thirty minutes.**

Thirty minutes of their hybrid witch glaring at the vampires whenever they attempted to open the gate. Her glare made them jump back, despite her being five years old and them over a hundred. If Klaus hadn't been focused on getting his daughter to the bayou then killing Kol, he would have been proud.

His daughter was fierce and determined. A true Mikaelson.

But, just like her father before her, she was stubborn.

Klaus, who was now sitting on a chair with his daughter on his knee, spoke softly."Sweetheart, I know that you want your uncle Kol there but there is going to be a lot of others who want to see their princess."

Hope just turned her head and looked at her father, her arms crossed over her chest, her feet kicking back and forth in the air. The look she gave him was the Klaus-look, the one he gave his vampires whenever he was angry and even then, the vampires took one look at Hope and looked away. Everyone could tell that she did not want to do this to her pack, but she was very loyal to her uncle, a trait that her family couldn't help but feel proud of. Elijah was standing by the gate. Even he had a hand in trying to open it, but against Hope's magic, it was impossible. Her mother was sitting in a chair next to her daughter and Klaus while Rebekah was standing at his shoulder, looking like she wanted to hunt down her missing brother.

"I know how you feel but you don't want to let them all down, do you?" Hayley asked, smoothing out her daughter's dress.

"No, momma. I love them, especially Aiden. He's my favorite."Hope whispered, her eyes filled with guilt that made her parents frown sadly but just as they thought she would give in, Hope shook her head.

She then added, voice still fierce."But I don't wanna leave without uncle Kol, he is my coven and my best friend. He said that we never leave-"

"...one of your coven behind, sweet. I taught you well."

Each head in the room snapped towards the direction the voice was coming from and standing just below the compound staircase was Kol, dressed smartly as always, hands held behind his back. His expression still held bitterness, like it did earlier, but he was now smiling. A smile he only gave his niece. Hope let out a pleased gasp and after a look to her father, who let her down, she ran as fast as her legs could carry her towards her uncle. Also, right at that moment, the vampires who had been working on the gate, fell backwards when it flew open. Elijah shook his head at them, muttering underneath his breath as he helped them up and told them to make themselves presentable and if they had ruined any of Hope's presents, that he would have their heads.

"I knew you'd come. They told me I was wrong, but I knew that you wouldn't miss my birthday!"Hope cried out as her uncle kneeled before her.

"I know, love. I just had,"Kol paused, glancing at his family who were still glaring at him."something to work out that's all. But I am here and I brought you the early princess present I promised."

"You _did_?"Hope smiled.

"Of course I did. You don't think I would have a special princess dress made for my niece without a crown, did you?"Kol smirked, letting his hands now come into view and in them was a crown.

A crown that looked _very_ real and he smirked when he heard his sister let out a slightly jealous gasp.

Hope giggled happily when her uncle carefully placed the crown on her head, careful not to mess up her hair in the process. The youngest Mikaelson brother allowed a real smile to appear on his face when he saw the speechless yet adoring look on Hope's face when she looked at him. He had heard every word, every protest she had made when their family had tried to get her to leave. He had also heard how much belief she had in him, how sure she was that her best friend wouldn't leave her alone on her birthday. It had shocked him because never before had anyone believed in Kol Mikaelson, it was unheard of.

This child believed in him and because of that, because that he adored her probably more than she adored him, which seemed impossible, he knew that he would never leave her behind.

He'd be true to his teachings.

"There you go, love. A real princess should have a real crown. Now you have one."

"Thank you, uncle Kol. I knew you would come."Hope whispered, kissing her uncle's cheek before he stood up.

"All for you, darling."

Hope smiled with another giggle and as always, she mimicked her uncle."For you, darling."

"For you, darling."Kol repeated, grinning at his niece.

Klaus appeared by his daughter's side, grinning at the happiness on her face."Now that everyone who should be here is now here, let's get going, shall we?"

"Yes, daddy. I told you, didn't I?!"

"You did, sweetheart and because of that, you can open all your presents a little earlier."

The hybrid witch, whose eyes were now sparkling, happily returned to her rightful place in her father's embrace, who was also smirking, a hint of amusement in his eyes. Once again, the vampires, now presentable after their fall, had the bags in their hands and they began to lead the Mikaelson family out of the compound. Hope, Hayley and Klaus followed after but Kol was close behind, mainly because his niece refused to let go of his hand, just in case. Rebekah and Marcel were after, the two bickering about who had gotten Hope a present that could match up to the crown she had gotten from Kol.

But they knew they hadn't because there was no way anything could top her uncle Kol's gift. The hybrid witch adored her uncle. Second to her father, who Hope possibly loved more than anything else in the world, Elijah was sure that Kol was a close second to those she loved the most, even though the hybrid witch loved everyone she came across. There was no bitterness from anyone else because Hope loved everyone, but her father and Kol were special.

Then, finally, Elijah, always last to make sure that nothing happened, trailed after them, a proud smile on his face when he witnessed his youngest brother laughing with Hope, a true smile on his face.

True happiness.

That was because, after a thousand years, his youngest brother had finally found someone who _accepted_ him.

And there was no doubt in Elijah's mind that nothing else could ever mean more Kol.

* * *

 **I'm still now sure how I feel about it, but I don't think I could have done it any other way. Anyway, thank you for reading, it means a lot to me.**

 **If you did like it, please leave a review.**

 **Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistakes.**


End file.
